Five Yards Repeat First Draft
by mmoondragon
Summary: This is my dump file for false starts. If you want it let me know. Mature just because.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is my dump file for stories that could have been. If you want one of these stories just drop me a line and I'll add your link to the story. So if you want it it's yours just claim it.


	2. Chapter 2

This was to be part of my "Back in Black" universe until i decided to tale Tenten in a different direction, thus it's up for adoption.

Tenten cursed as the ground caved in underneath her. She had been forced to take up wandering the woods around Kahona to relive some of the stress. Three months after making Genin, a training accident pretty much ended her career. In a freak accident, a training mine went off right in front of her. She had taken worse injuries before in training with Guy-sensei, but some of the shrapnel got too close to her heart and damaged her chakra system. While her teammate had a similar problem, hers proved to be too detrimental as the act of excessive physical training endangered cardiac arrest. She was still functional but deemed unfit for service. Despite all her begging and pleading, the most that the Hokage would do was put her on a year medical leave while they tried to work on a solution.

In six months they would review her and if she couldn't function at peak levels then she would no longer be a ninja. She had taken to wandering the forests around Konoha as a mild form of exercise, the only kind she was allowed to engage in. This brings us to why she had plummeting down a hole in the middle of the forest. She was studying an interesting flower growing on a tree, when the ground gave way under her weight.

Tenten said a few words that her adopted mother, Kami rest her soul, would likely wash her mouth out for as she got up off the cold floor. As she sat up she reached for her sealing scroll. She took out the expensive turn crank powered lantern that her father had given her to celebrate her making genin. She loved anything mechanical and the light was one of her most prized possessions. As the room was slowly brightened by the cold light of the lantern, Tenten noticed something unusual. She was in a tunnel that was obviously man made, the walls of the tunnel were shiny like a mirror but not steel or iron. Looking up she was fairly certain that she couldn't climb out as the ceiling was too far away and she couldn't mold chakra without endangering her heart condition. Left with no other options she picked a direction and started walking.

She had been walking for what felt like hours, the cold light of her lantern throwing off eerie shadows on the metal walls. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the dead end in front of her slid open. She was shocked speechless at the room in front of her. Several small things about the size of a small terrier were whirling and moving around the room in great haste cleaning every surface until it gleamed. Standing in the center of the chaotic mess was a man around six feet in height dressed in a style Tenten had never seen.

"Hurry you useless automatons, the Master will be here shortly and you have let this place get into a horrendous state," the man barked out at the little things.

One of the things collided with another one in its mad dash across the room and collided with the man, or so it seemed. As the little metal thing slid into the man his form wavered like water for a few seconds before solidifying. "Careful MS-17, I don't want you scuffing the floor."

"What are you?" Tenten asked before clasping her hands over her mouth.

The man whirled around to face her as several panels in the walls slid open and long straight tubes descended and swung to point at her. Well at least two did. Three panels only opened part of the way and four tubes didn't move to track her. The man fought hard to keep from screaming in frustration. "What are you doing here?" he asked her, "this is a restricted area and no place for children."

"I fell through a hole in the ground," Tenten said as she put her hands on her hips, "And I am not a child. I'm a full fledged ninja of Konoha thank you very much. That makes me an adult."

"Be that as it may Miss…" the man paused.

"Tenten"

"Miss Tenten, I cannot let you in here without Master Tony's permission."

"Who's Master Tony?"

"Master Tony Stark," he stated certain that a young lady would immediately recognize the name of one of the world's most eligible bachelors. At her blank look he tried again, "CEO and owner of Stark Industries." Still striking out, he tried "Ironman? No huh. What year is it, Miss Tenten?"

"Thirty-third year of Emperor Kuno Tatawaki's reign."

"I see, what is that in CE?"

"What's CE?"

"Common Era. The annual measure of time derived from the old A.D. or Anno Domini system without all the religious connotations."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, I will try to access the information via the internet." The man got a faraway look in his eyes for a second before turning back to Tenten. "The internet is not found, trying satellite connections… no signal. Please forgive my rudeness earlier, Miss Tenten. My name is Jarvis and I am the physical representation for the main computer of Stark Industries. What, other than falling through a hole, brings you here today?"

"I was walking trying to take my mind off my condition," the bun haired girl said as she knelt down to examine the funny little metal things, "What are these things? They're so cute."

Jarvis was taken aback for a moment, "That one is MS-13 or Maintenance Service Robot number 13. He and his brethren are automatons designed to clean and maintain the lab. I think we have been offline for a long time. The MF reactor is operating at ten percent power."

"What's a MF reactor?" Tenten asked as she was fairly certain that this was her version of heaven, so many machines to play with, so little time.

"A Micro Fusion reactor. It for all extents and purposes makes a miniature sun and provides the energy to power the lab."

"All this runs on a mini sun, that is so cool."

"Indeed," Jarvis said as he pondered. "I think you got distracted Miss Tenten. Tell me, what was the nature of your condition again?"

"I was injured on a mission and got some shrapnel lodged near my heart that damaged my chakra system. They say that I can't mold more than a very small amount of chakra safely without risking cardiac arrest."

Jarvis made a quick file to enquire as to the nature of chakra molding later, "I noticed you like machines."

"Yeah," Tenten said as she played with the MS, "my adopted father runs a forge, I love all the metal stuff."

"Interesting, my former master was a bit of a smith as well," Jarvis said decision reached, "What would you say if, in exchange for helping me fix up the lab, I helped make you powerful beyond your wildest dreams."

"I would say what's the catch, no one just gives power away."

"As I said I would have you help maintain some of the key features of the lab that the MS cannot, also I will teach you things about science to aid in this endeavor. The main reason is that I do not want my master's legacy to die, although, I do have one more minor request."

"What's that?"

"You will not partake of any alcohol in any form. I watched it almost destroy a great man and I will not stand for that vile liquid doing it again."

"I can live with that, never liked the stuff to begin with."

"Then let us see if the Armory is intact."

"Armory?" Tenten asked her eyes lighting up with glee. This suddenly got infinitely better.

BIB BIB BIB BIB BIB BIB

"Wow," Tenten said as she looked at the rows of red and gold armor. She was starting to drool just a little bit at the thoughts of what the weapons looked like if the armors were this cool looking.

"Indeed," the computer man said as he walked beside her. "We are showing that the armors still are at forty percent viability. My estimates are that if we combined the working parts of the armors we might be able to salvage one complete set in about a month. That is pending your full medical scan, of course."

Tenten roamed the aisles picking up various armor components, "This is so cool, but where are the weapons, all I see is armor."

"Forgive me for not explaining, I forget you have no knowledge of the Ironman Armor. These are the weapon systems." Jarvis chuckled lightly at Tenten's gaping mouth. "That glove you are holding contains a repulsor that can be used for either an offensive blast or defensive flight capabilities."

Tenten gave a little shudder as a feeling of contentment washed over her. "Oh come to mama," she said as she rubbed her cheek against the metal glove. It was just a few seconds before she was trying to fit her hand inside it.

Her eyes dimmed as she found that she couldn't make her hand fit. "Master Tony was a good bit larger that you are Miss Tenten," Jarvis said. "Major modification will have to be done before any of the armor is serviceable for you."

Tenten looked like an Inuzuka that had had their puppy killed. "Never fear Miss Tenten, we will begin modifying the armor after you have your examination."

BIB BIB BIB BIB BIB BIB

"This is kind of cold," Tenten complained from atop the medical scanner. Jarvis had made her strip down and, seeing as none of the gowns had survived the passage of time, forced her to lay naked on the cold table.

"I have turned the temperature of the room up as far as I can without damaging the equipment. The scan will only take five minutes thirty seconds to complete. Now please hold still and breathe normally."

The pale green light started at her feet and slowly moved up her body. She almost thought it tingled as it went over sensitive parts. "Do it for the shinies, do it for the shinies," she chanted.

"We are done Miss Tenten," the digital man said. "Give us about thirty minutes to analyze the scan. You can get dressed if you like."

Jarvis almost chuckled as Tenten flew off the table and into her red dress and pants. "You do realize that neither I nor the automatons have a gender. Besides you have got nothing that Master Tony's dates haven't shown us before"

"Don't care, I got a gender and I'm not showing it off," the panda haired girl said as she finished tying her dress up.

Tenten picked up one of the little metal dogs as she was now mentally calling the MS robots. It squealed for a second before calming as she took its back panel off. As she fiddled with it another one brought her a tool much to the dismay of the MS she was holding. "May I ask what you are doing Miss Tenten," Jarvis asked as the little robot started speaking Portuguese.

"Not really but Sparky doesn't seem to mind," Tenten said as the little automaton's wheels spun desperately.

"You named it Sparky?" the holographic man asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yep, I am going to get around to naming as many of them as I can."

Despite his sense of dread Jarvis asked the ninja girl, "Would you like me to teach you how to read their schematics?"

BIBBIBBIBBIBBIBBIB


	3. Chapter 3

This was a precursor to Bride Wars. I went for more humor and less brooding in the end but it's fun to look back at it.

Harry Potter stood calmly waiting his turn. The interior of the tent was virtually devoid of people except his one minder, who was unlucky enough to have to babysit him while the rest watched the first challenge. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair and thought about how the last month had been a particularly low point in his hellish life.

The hell that was his fourth year started in earnest when his name came out of the Goblet of Fire. The headmasters, the champions, and assorted teachers talked around him even as he protested his innocence, they had dismissed him as nothing but a cheater and a little boy playing an adults' game. He noted the look of disappointment and betrayal on Dumbledore's face as he left to walk back alone to his common room. When he got there he was immediately shunned and ostracized by his house, his supposed family at Hogwarts. They called him a fraud, a glory seeker, an attention whore. His supposed mates either keep quiet or offered only token protests that people were just jealous that they thought of it first, no one had believed he hadn't entered his name. The next day the other houses started in on him, each believing the propaganda that his former best mate, Ron, spread with glee.

The next week was one he desperately wished he could forget.

Harry had just sat down to his plate of eggs. He was being ignored by most of his house and decided to eat early to avoid confrontations. Hermione had told him to try and not lose his temper, no matter what he was to just walk away from fights. Harry had not liked the idea but he had to admit that while most of the school was against him it was prudent to follow that advice. Fate however decided to piss on him again.

"Ah, Mr. Potter just who I wanted to see." Harry winced, Snape looking for him always spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E. He could almost see the sneer without turning around. When he did turn he saw that Draco and his entourage were standing there too.

"How can I help you today Professor?"

"Have you read the Prophet this morning Mr. Potter? It seems that they captured a couple of death eater two days ago. I came to show you the paper and share the good news, I know how you dislike the Dark Lord's servants."

"Who were they sir?" Harry asked trying desperately to hold his tongue in check.

"I'm sure that you will be glad to hear they caught him in the nearby mountains. He had apparently holed up in a some cave." Harry's eggs turned into concrete. "They managed to get a dark creature with him. Werewolves can be such vicious things."

"How did they find them?"

"I'm surprised at you Mr. Potter." Snape sneered. "I thought even a dullard like you would figure that out. It is after all my civic duty to report to the Aurors when I hear that a dangerous fugitive is on the loose near a school. The two hundred thousand galleon reward had nothing to do with it, I'm sure. The fact that they caught a dark creature with him just added to my sense of civic duty, protecting my students from such evil things. I tried to not take the money but Minister Fudge insisted, I'm to be awarded the Order of Merlin first class for this noble deed."

"How could you do that?" Harry asked in as calm of a voice as he could manage, "You knew Sirius was innocent and Professor Lupin is not a dark creature."

"Quite easily Mr. Potter, You see both were very dangerous men, and here is the conviction of Black, that little oversight was rectified last week by Mrs. Dolores Umbridge last week. He was found guilty in absentia, all perfectly legal Mr. Potter. I even hear they found Death Eater masks on them. Tsk Tsk Mr. Potter, you should learn to pick your role models better, a mass murdering death eater and a dark werewolf, little wonder you turned out to be a liar and a cheat, isn't that right Draco."

"Yes GODFATHER, I'm sure glad my role model isn't a dangerous criminal. You should be careful what traits they might teach you, lying, cheating, stealing, rape, murder, why you would be amazed at the crime spree that Black committed while on the run from the aurors. But then again he was YOUR worthless Godfather."

Harry was trying desperately to hold his tongue, he didn't think he could take too much more so he decided that for once he would do the smart thing and leave. As he stood up, he saw a flash of red light behind him. He woke up in the hospital wing with Dumbledore, and Professors Mcgonagall, Snape, and Moody standing over him. "What happened?" he asked.

Headmaster Dumbledore spoke first, "I'm highly disappointed in you Harry. You tried to hex Professor Snape in front of numerous witnesses in the Great Hall Harry. I'm sorry but I will not stand for this kind of insubordination, fifty points from Gryffindor. I would take more but I don't think that it's fair to the rest of your house. Additionally you are banned from Quidditch during your entire fifth year if you make it back for your fifth year with that attitude Mr. Potter.

"But Headmaster, I didn't attack him. I was trying to leave. I didn't even draw my wand."

"That is enough Mr. Potter, I will not stand for any more lies from you. We have several witnesses that state that you drew your wand and started to curse Professor Snape. I expected better of my lions, we may tolerate a certain cavalier attitude to the rules but we do not attack people unprovoked. I have never been more ashamed of one of my cubs." Professor Mcgonagall's words were like a knife in his heart.

"What witnesses?" Harry asked with a growing sense of dread.

"We have students from every house that said that you drew your wand first. If it wasn't for some quick thinking students you might be expelled now." Professor Moody said. "And you have detention with me twice a week til I say other wise. Disgrace being hit in the back like that, you need to keep Constant Vigilance boy."

As the others filed out of the room Professor Snape stayed a minute more. "Game, Set, and Match Mr. Potter." Snape left the wing in a billow of robes.

Later that week Fate decided that he was again her personal excrement target. When news of his Godfather's will reached him.

He was outside eating by the lake, he felt he was no longer welcome in the Great Hall. Occasionally he would be joined by a few of his friends but after the incident at lunch more and more of them stopped seeing him. He was just finishing his sandwich when a large owl landed in front of him. He took the letter of the arrogant bird and gave it the last of the ham from his sandwich. As the owl flew off he saw the seal of Gringotts on the letter. It read:

To Mister Harry James Potter:

On 4 November, 1994 one Sirius Orion Black was executed for his numerous crimes against the Wizarding World. You were named in his last will and testament dated 15 October, 1980. This will has been invalidated by the Minister of Magic due to the fact that Mr. Black had committed numerous heinous crimes dating back to well before this will was written. Therefore in accordance with Wizarding Law, the entire Black estate shall go to the oldest surviving male relative, one Draco Malfoy. Your attendance at the will reading will not be necessary.

Shankfoot Manager of the Black Estate Gringotts of London

Harry couldn't believe it not only had his Godfather been betrayed, but Draco inherited everything that should have been his. Harry didn't care about the estate. He would have gladly given everything back to have his Godfather alive, but to know that it went to people who likely betrayed his Godfather made him physically ill.

Harry rushed to the owlery and quickly wrote a letter back.

Dear Mister Shankfoot,

My name is Harry Potter, I just received your letter concerning my Godfather's will. He was innocent of the charges against him and was wrongly convicted. I am willing to provide my memories of the event as evidence to this. Please let me know a time and place that I can provide them.

Respectfully your,

Harry James Potter

It was later that Friday that he got his response.

To Mister Potter

Mr. Potter the attempted theft of a inheritance is a grave offense at Gringots. We do not take memories as accepted forms of testimony. By making such a claim you are guilty of attempted theft of the inheritance of one Draco Malfoy. For this crime all of the Potter Vaults save for your educational trust vault shall be confiscated and given to the offended party, Draco Malfoy of the most Noble and Ancient house of Black. You have until noon today to reply in person or else you will be fined accordingly.

Shankfoot

Manager of the Black estate Gringotts of London

He had tried to go to Gringotts, but the Headmaster had said that he had class and couldn't miss it. He had taken most all of his trust vault to pay for the fines. He was ordered to hand over his father's cloak because it was an important heirloom of the house of Potter. He tried hard not to cry as Hedwig screamed when they clamped the restraining band on her leg. They had argued because of a decree passed by the Minister of Magic no underage wizard could own a post owl, that they were the property of the House. With the stroke of a pen all that he owned was reduced to what was in his school trunk. His pleas fell on deaf ears, no one listened, no one cared.

The next day when he still had not recanted his innocence, his house held a vote to expel him, citing that if he didn't have enough courage to admit his guilt then he obviously didn't have enough honor to be in the House of Courage. He was not allowed to see the vote but they said that no one had stood up for him. He was thrown out of the Gryffindor Tower without any care of where he was to go. After wandering the school he made a bedroom out of an abandoned classroom.

The Weighing of the Wands ceremony was unusual. When Mr Ollivander took his wand, he looked critically at it, turning it this way and that. In the end he returned it saying that it was unfortunate he would not be needing it too much longer. The Daily Prophet seized upon this proclaiming that he was unfit to hold a wand. The article that followed called him everything they could think of, proclaiming him the-squib-who-lied.

The buttons were a slap in the face. Every student he passed had on one proudly proclaiming "Potter Stinks", even his former head of house Mcgonagall was wearing one.

In the end all he had was Hermione, the one that always stood by him, until today. She had helped him in secret when no one was with him. She had shown him spells upon spells to, and even let him cry on her shoulder when things were looking their darkest. He had confessed that he had a crush on her and she seemed to reciprocate. He had told her his plans to use the summoning charm to retrieve his Firebolt and out fly the dragon, what a fool he had been. He returned from the kitchens to find his beloved broom broken on his bed, the bristles had been laid out to spell "Liars are exposed in the end". The only one he had told about his plan was Hermione, she must have betrayed him.

Alone and friendless once more he waited patiently for his name to be called.

"Mister Potter." The ministry flunky said, "You time has come."

Barely nodding his head in acknowledgment Harry Potter stepped out of the tent to face his dragon.

Harry looked out at the stadium, it was filled to the brim with students from all three schools, banners for the chosen champions fluttering in the breeze. He noted that there were no banners for the fourth champion.

He walked calmly onto the rock strewn field and beheld the great Hungarian Horntail dragon, one of the single fiercest of the dragon breeds. It was immense standing easily eight foot at the shoulder and probably exceeding forty foot from tip of the snout to the last barb on the tail. Its head was covered in nine long spines pointing backwards protecting its long neck. It spotted him and shifted, faster than a creature its size should be allowed to move, to protect its nest. It tilted back its massive head and roared a challenge. The crowd went wild with jeers and catcalls, they apparently had not had their blood lust satisfied yet.

Harry walked calmly toward the dragon, he had not even drawn his wand. A hush slowly fell over the crowd, this was not what they expected. Where was the flashing wand, the pleas for mercy, the feats of daring do, the-boy-that-lived always put on a good show. He overcame all odds, he never gave up. Sure he was a cheat and glory hog for entering the contest, he was lying about not wanting to enter the tournament. Right?

The dragon was not in a good mood, she and her eggs had been taken at a critical time in their development to this strange place that reeked of old magic. She was then starved for over a month, all the while being poked and prodded to try and make her angry. It was working spectacularly. She had heard the old Green say at least she got to eat a dog before the thief got one of her eggs. The Short Snout had shamefacedly admitted to being lulled to sleep, even though she had managed to singe the egg thief with a snore. The Fireball was almost inconsolable, when the stinking egg napper had blinded her for a few minutes, the pain from this wound caused her to accidentally smash three of her own eggs while the thief made off with another one. She had heard all of this and was enraged when the tiny human walked calmly toward her eggs. She roared a challenge and moved to protect her clutch. When the human still didn't flee she let loose a blast of fire a few yards in front of him, she still didn't wish him permanent harm, she just didn't want harm to come to her eggs.

§Will you not run egg thief, must I waste my time incinerating you?§ she roared at him.

§Forgive me Great One, I for causing you distress, I do not intend you or your clutch harm§ Harry said, §I am not here by my choice, if you wish to kill me, all I ask is that you make it quick§

§You speak the dragon language?§ the dragon asked with wary curiosity. §Why would I kill you if you do not mean to harm my clutch,.§

§Yes Great One, I am a parselmouth, I thought I was speaking the language of snakes, I didn't know that dragons also spoke it. And to as why would you try and kill me, it seems that everyone has at one time or another, why should you be any different.§

To the dragon's eyes the human in front of her was barely above a hatchling... no as she looked closer she realized that he was a runt, and while still a juvenile, was well on his way to reaching adulthood. §A common mistake pup, though that does explain your atrocious accent. What would a hatchling like you know of death? You are too young to know of such things.§

§I may be young but I have never truly been a hatchling. I am an orphan Great One, my sires were killed by a dark wizard when I was one.§

The dragon again stared at Harry, §What of the rest of you clan, surely they took you in.§

Harry snorted before looking back up at the scowling face of the large winged reptile, §Forgive me Great One, I mean no disrespect to you, but my "family" would rather have me dead.§

The massive dragon gasped nearly choking on a fireball, §Family is sacred, surely even your kind know the ancient laws.§

§I have never heard any, but that's not surprising, no one ever tells me anything until after it happens.§

She wasn't an old dragon by any stretch, but this wasn't her first clutch either. She instinctively recognized a pup in need. §Tell me your story pup and I want to see why you feel the need to die.§

And so standing in the middle of a packed stadium Harry Potter began doing the one thing he had never done before, tell his story in its entirety. As he began his tale in parseltongue the dragon laid down next to her nest, the story was shocking to hear, at more than one point she gave withering glares at the silent mass of wizardry. The wizards sat in awe as Harry hissed at the dragon, odiously holding a conversation with the beast. This was supposed to be impossible, dragons were only dumb animals, but then again this was not the first impossible thing Harry Potter had done.

The dragon listened as he spoke of his early childhood, he told her of how he came to live with the Dursleys and how they treated him. He told her about growing up in the cupboard under the stairs, then he told her what a cupboard was. He told her about the endless chores and the loneliness of his childhood, how everyone that tried to be his friend was chased away by his whale of a cousin. He spoke of the numerous times he had done accidental magic, regrowing his hair, suddenly finding himself on top of the school, dozens more incidents that had got him in trouble. The dragon listened and asked him how he was punished, when Harry tried to shy away from the topic, but she pressed him on it. Finally with a sigh of defeat he did something else he had never done in public, he took off his robes and shirt. For as long as he could remember he always wore a long sleeve shirt, even in the blazing July heat. The reason for this was simple, it helped hide the scars.

The assembled wizards and witches watched as Harry slowly took off his robe and cautiously unbuttoned his shirt. He stood there under the dragon's inspection in nothing but his too large pants and worn trainers. The dragon stared at him and slowly Harry nodded and dropped his oldest spell. When he was five he had managed to do a very specific piece of accidental magic. When he started school the nurse had a tradition of giving every student a physical, Harry's physical brought in the child welfare people. For a time he was taken from the Dursleys and placed in a foster home, it was the greatest two weeks of his life. Then he was taken back to them, he was beaten again for lying to the authorities. Later that night his magic flared and his injuries appeared to be gone. When he was able to go to school again none of his teachers cared about the incident, so he let the magic help hide his injuries. The only one he couldn't hide for long was the lightning bolt on his forehead, try as he might it would always come back.

Gasps ran through the parts of the crowd that could see, his back was a network of old crisscrossing angry scars. The puncture wound he received in second year from the basilisk was still angry red just like the day he got it, it still throbbed and burned on cold days. One of his arms was bent in the middle of the upper arm where it hadn't healed properly. It was kind of fortunate that he had to regrow all the bones in the other one during second year, it had been by far worse of the two. While he looked to be skinny and wirier, without the magic, he looked like a bad imitation of death. He ribs showed under the taught skin and he by what means he held his pants up was a complete mystery. The dragon looked at him hard memorising every wound on him. Smoke filtered up from her nostrils signifying to all that she was not happy.

Madam Pomfrey stared through a set of enchanted opera glasses, she couldn't remember seeing this, she knew she had to have seen this, she had treated his wounds so many times. Why couldn't she remember those scars? They looked too real not to be. How could she have missed that? She would have felt them, she had to have felt them. She tried desperately to remember if she had ever touched him while he was in the infirmary, could she have always just checked him with a spell. She felt like she was going to empty her guts onto the stands, one of her charges had scars like this and she couldn't remember doing anything to help him. Like an angry mother hen someone was going to pay for hurting one of her chicks.

§Great One, may I get dressed again, it's cold out here?§

§Forgive me pup, please do what you can to stay warm.§ the dragon softened her gaze. §What possessed you to be out in this weather in the first place.§

§I was forced to compete in a tournament, in the first challenge we have to get a golden egg from amongst you clutch.§ seeing the dragon narrowing her eyes he quickly added, §Don't worry Great One I don't want one of your real eggs.§

The dragon looked over at her clutch and quickly counted them, there was one extra. Quickly looking over them she plucked the offending egg from her clutch. §Here pup take it to them and hurry back. I still want to here the rest of your tale.§

Bowing to the great reptile, Harry took the egg and walked back to the judges table, he put the egg down and said "I'll be back in a few, my friend still wants to talk."

It took the judges a couple of minutes before Harry's words registered with their brains, by that time he was already back out on the field conversing with the dragon.

§Pardon me for asking pup, but why the interest in you? I can tell you have a massive amount of magic welled up in you, but it doesn't warrant the actions of these idiots.§

§I'm their great hero or their whipping boy when things go wrong. They call me the-boy-who-lived, you see when that bastard hit me with the killing curse, it rebounded off me and hit him. Everyone practically worships the scar I got from it.§

§Which scar is that young hero?§ the dragon chuckled, §You should know the wizard's killing curse leaves no scar, but who am I to judge. Let us see this famed scar, you have so many others what could be different about this one.§ the dragon teased him.

§Sorry Great One, I try to hide it with my hair.§ Harry said as he lifted up his bangs.

The dragon gasped when she saw the lightning bolt on Harry's forehead, §Io's broken wing, we have to go somewhere private.§ the dragon raised her head and bellowed loud enough to shake the foundations of the stands. §My sister's will meet us in the castle Harry. Please hurry and climb onto my back.§

§What about your eggs?§ Harry asked nervously.

§Damn, I can't believe I almost forgot about them, you are a smart pup. Go and get my servant, he is over there by that gate.§

Harry looked over at the gate and saw what could only be described as a Weasly. He had the family's trademark red hair, his face was that of his father, but his build was like his mother shorter and more compact. He was well muscled and wore short sleeves and leather arm guards. He and the rest of dragon wranglers were starting at Harry like he had just walked down from the heavens.

"Hi, I'm Harry, Charlie I presume right." Harry said as Charlie nodded his head, "Well that's great, the dragon wants to have a word with you."

Charlie followed Harry back and waited with baited breath as Harry and the dragon hissed at each other. Finally Harry turned back to Charlie and said, "She says that she likes you, and trusts you to watch her clutch for a few hours. She also says that if she finds one smudge on her eggs she's gonna flambe your boxers. She also promised not to tell about you and Natasha sneaking off behind the pup pens if you polish each one of them." Charlie blushed as he looked back at the gate where the rest of the dragon wranglers were staring, he got a shy wave and a wink from a dark haired Russian beauty. "Incidentally she says you should defiantly ask her that question you been wondering about in the next four months before she starts showing. You messed up the contraception charm last month, but she says in your defense, you had your mouth full at the time. She asked if you could have the wedding on Valentine's day and could she be a bridesmaid, she's a bit of a romantic." Charlie looked back at the dragon and swore it was smirking at him. The dragon hissed something at Harry and gave Charlie a wink.

Harry quickly scrambled up the dragons long leg and settled in between her long wings. §Hang on tight, I wouldn't want to drop you.§ the dragon said

§Somethings Great One don't need to be said.§ Harry laughed as the dragon flapped her large wings and took to the air.

-Scene Break-

The dragon flew over the lake and landed on the near side of the Forbidden Forest by a rocky outcropping. She let Harry climb/fall off her back with only a minor chuckle. §Don't worry Young One, it takes time to learn how to dismount a dragon.§

§Easy for you to say Great One, you didn't just face plant on the grass.§ Harry said as he dusted himself off. §Why are we here?§

§You don't ask the easy questions do you?§

§That's not what I mean.§

§I know little one. Now be patient and all will be explained.§ the great reptile said as she turned to the rock. §Open in the name of the Dragon King.§

Harry watched as the rock suddenly split open and reveled a wide tunnel. The dragon started down it, only pausing a moment to look back over her shoulder and ask §Are you coming or do I have to carry you the whole way?§

§No Great One.§ Harry replied and hurried to catch up.

The walk took a while in the cold damp tunnel. Every now and then the dragon would belch a small fireball onto a torch hanging from the tunnel wall. The dragon's talons clicked a staccato rhythm on the smooth stone path. Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked up at her. §What you don't like the tune?§ Shaking his head the pair continued their walk.

The dragon continued clicking her talons on the floor and Harry found himself unconsciously tapping a counter point to the rhythm. §That reminds me of Dudley's brief attempt at tap dancing.§ Harry commented softly to himself, but not so soft for the dragon not to hear him.

§Bad was he?§

§Terrible, he broke the mirror on the wall when they said he had no rhythm, it didn't help that he has all the rhythm of a drunk octopus. Add to that the fact that they had to take me along cause Mrs. Figg was sick, and that apparently I was a natural, it didn't end well for me that night.§

§I'm sorry little one.§

§It's alright, that arm was fixed during my second year.§ Harry said the last part in barely a whisper.

§Someday I swear we will have vengeance for you, even if I have to personally roast most of England,§ the dragon said as she lit another torch.

As they exited the tunnel into a large chamber he joked at the dragon, §I never would have thought dragons were into tap dancing.§

§All dragons love dancing and music pup,§ came a new voice. §How else would we understand the secrets of the universe.§

Standing in front of Harry were the other three dragons from the tournament. The Chinese Fireball was easily the largest at close to seventy five feet long, while the Welsh Green was just a shade under twenty feet if Harry was any judge. The Swedish Short Snout was mid range about thirty five feet nose to tail. All of them were impressive up close and radiated danger. So shocked at seeing the dragons this close, Harry failed to note where he was until the Fireball spoke, §Quite the impressive kill for one so young, tell me did you have help with the snake.§

Harry blinked owlishly at the dragon for a minute till his brain caught up with what it was asking.  
§Sorry Noble one, what snake?§

§The sixty foot one we moved into the corner.§ the Green said with a small chuckle.

§Oh,§ Harry said §Fawkes the phoenix blinded it for me, then I managed to stab it when it tried to bite me. I got real lucky, it almost killed me.§

§Why were you fighting such a thing in the first place, young one.§ the Short Snout asked, §It is not the kind of thing one expects from a pup.§

§Well you see an evil man released it when he was a student fifty years ago, it injured some people and killed one girl. He managed to shift the blame to an innocent man and got away with it. When he was at school he made an enchanted diary that would found its way into my best mate Ron's little sister's school books. The diary possessed her and made her release the basilisk repeatedly over the course of the year.§

§How many died this time§ the Fireball asked.

§No one this time, Noble One,§ Harry responded, §but several students were paralyzed until an antidote could be made. I managed to track it down to its lair with the help of some friends, we tried to tell the teachers, but no one would listen. Ron and me had finally gotten a teacher to help us, but the bastard double crossed us.§

§A teacher betrayed you?§ the Green roared.

§It's not the first time he has been assaulted by the staff here.§ the Horntail quipped, §You should hear the fiasco during his first year. Almost makes you wish for a couple of barrels of whisky.§

§How in Io's name are they picking teachers around here, by who smiles the prettiest in the prison lineup.§

§Anyway, after we took care of the teacher, we got separated. In the chamber, Tom, that was the evil guy's name, ordered the basilisk to attack me while he fed off the soul of Ginny, that's the name of Ron's sister. Fawkes swooped in dropping the Sorting Hat and attacked the snake blinding it. I reached into the hat and pulled out the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, so when the snake tried to bite me I stuck the sword up straight through its brain. It managed to bite me right before I killed it, so while Tom was gloating over me I managed to ram the book onto one of the fangs and killed it.§

§I think I'm missing something,§ the Short Snout interrupted, §if you were trapped in the chamber how did the phoenix find you?§

§Flame teleport.§

§Are they able to take things and people with them when they do this flame thing.§

§Yes Wise One, they can pass through most wards.§

§So if I get this right phoenixes can flame teleport anywhere and usually are able to take just about anyone anywhere. Then why didn't someone come down to the chamber and help you instead of just giving you a sword. That was practically a death sentence.§

§Don't ask me, I'm about three days away from telling the wizarding world to go and screw itself.§ Harry said with a sigh, §Out of idle curiosity exactly what was the purpose of you bringing me here.§

"That Mister Potter is something I can answer for you." Harry turned and saw a elegant red headed lady standing between the Green and the Short Snout. As she walked toward him the dragons bowed their great heads almost touching the floor. She was dressed in a silvery gown that seemed to flow like water around her. "Hello Harry it has been unfortunate that I could not met you sooner, but you were not an adult until today."

"Who are you and since when am I an adult?" Harry asked once he managed to get his jaw working again.

"I am the embodiment of Hogwarts Harry, and I have waited a long time to met you. As to when you became an adult, it was when you were entered into that thrice damned tournament, a tournament that is reserved only for adults, without the consent of you magical guardian, you were declared an adult in the eyes of magic."

"I was entered back at Halloween, why did you say that I was not an adult till today?"

"Oh my Harry, did no one tell you?" she said softly as her eyes narrowed, "all you had to do was state that you didn't wish to compete and you could have been excused from the tournament with no repercussions. What in the nine hells are the staff teaching you these days."

"Don't you know ma'am?"

"I was forced into a hibernative state around four hundred years ago. I have little memory of what has happened on my grounds and very little elsewhere. Tell me Harry what is your days like in me."

Harry had to fight hard to ignore the unintended double intender from the beautiful lady in front of him. He first told her of the staff. She was shocked to hear a ghost was teaching history and a Pureblood was teaching Muggle, she also despised that word, Studies. Mentioning Snape started a fifteen minute rant by Harry, it was only interrupted by the threat of dragon's fire. Next he spoke of the actual subjects taught, Hogwarts was shocked at how many subjects that used to be mandatory for any wizard or witch was simply not taught anymore. Gone were Alchemy, Occlumency, Dueling, Rituals Rites and Wards, Magical Artifact Construction, Magical Theory, and all manner of Physical Education. Some of the ones that were taught then where so changed as to be almost unrecognizable, the thought of actually teaching Divination as an art of having Prophecies instead of interpreting them was laughable to her. Her interpretation of how Potions was taught was laughable at best, where was the instruction, simply writing on a blackboard and saying do this is in no way teaching.


End file.
